PIP-BOY + Ultimatrix
Page created by Jake Witt. This device is free to use but you have to justify it's existence in some way and give me credit. In the Homestuck game SPURB you can make anything you want, assuming you have the resources. Well, if you’re going to explore what your new world has to offer, you’re definitely going to dress up as the Vault Boy with the original Ben 10 colors! But do you wear an Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, or Pip Boy 3000? Why not fuse these three? As “Player 10” you wield and constantly tinker with... THE PIPTRIX! Which will later be replaced with the OMNIGAUNTLET! ...until your rival steals it for himself. 'Description' It has gone through too many design changes but the form will always be described as a streamlined Pip-Boy 3000 from Bethesda’s Fallout 3 with a original Omnitrix as the “classic shell” or original Ultimatrix design as the “default shell” minimum of three buttons and a maximum of 10 depending on the “shell” with the fourth button sporting the Omnitrix hourglass. 'Badge Display' Displays also work with alternate badges. Example: Omniverse Omnitrix octogon badge. 1. Dark Gray with Light Gray hourglass: Classic Shell/Stealth mode. 2. Black with Green hourglass: Active. 3. Flashing Red hourglass: Time out. 4. Lime Green with Green hourglass: Fusion set; waiting for confirmation. I. Fusion Badge is a square with the active symbol. 5. Light Gray with Blue hourglass: Standby for update/recalibration. 6. Black with Yellow hourglass: Scanning lifeform and manipulating target DNA. 7. White with Orange to Yellow hourglass: Self Destruct Timer. 8. Green with Black hourglass: Skurd System active. 9. Dark Gray with Green hourglass and the ring had four dull spikes: Military Ultimate Form. I. Contrast with Crimson Red with Green hourglass for Monster Ultimate Form. 10. Flat green circle tattoo with a dark green X over it: Form Lock. I. Turns yellow, orange, then red when DNA reaches the danger zone. 'Abilities' 1. Watch is fused to the wrist or forearm of subject and can only be removed by the user or by tools specifically made to the watch. 2. Watch can analyze the user’s wellbeing and can administer medications if available. 3. Watch can point out user’s skills and recommend the best aliens that match those skills. 4. Watch can hold items up to 500 lbs and sort them as “Weapon”, “Attire”, “Aid”, “Junk”, & “Misc”. 5. Watch has “Notes”, “Map”, “Radio”, & “Phone” functions in the “Information” block. 6. Now includes a touchscreen! 7. Watch displays a list of aliens with that can be placed in "Favorite" and "Black List" folders as well as sort each alien by code name A-Z, size, strength of attack, and range of attack. The highlighted alien will display a Vault Boy rendering of that alien. 8. Watch allows for alien customization. You can be like Kevin and twist your aliens or you can give Grey Matter a tiny jetpack. Better to just mess with cosmetics rather than where your innards go. 9. Watch can have different "shells" that give the user's default and alien forms powers based on the shell. 10. After a lost battle with rival, instead of gathering resources for a new Omnigauntlet, you include: I. Voice commands to Amazon Alexa. Wake word: computer. II. Ultimate Aliens (Military Ultimate) III. Omniverse Ultimate Aliens (Monster Ultimate) IV. 2 Alien fusion creator with codename genorator. You prefer XLR Monkey. V. Half Human Mode and Ultimate Default. VI. Omnitrix badge has touch commands for "Revert", "Fusion", "Ultamate", and "Skurd Protocol BETA" with displays to match. VII. A safety protocol to prevent Fusion Ultimates or Fusion Skurd and to keep Ultimate Aliens isolated from other programing. VIII. Osmosian Mode can only be accessed in the user's default mode. It has been added to the user's "STATUS" page and will allow a minimum of five and a maximum of ten alien combination fusions. IX. An item menu named "Shell" that will instantly equip and unequip Piptrix Shells! Your favorite one is the Ant Man shell but your rival was prepared. X. Armor Mode is used for defense and extra mobility for all forms and they have their own gadgets with "Piptrix Display" being awesome for behind the back scrolling. You don't regret accidentally making Fourath an option. 'List of Shells' 1. Classic: Same noises and a similar appearance to Ben Tennyson's first Omnitrix. Highlighted aliens have silhouette displays. 2. Default: Looks exactly like the original Ultimatrix if you squint. The shell idea was brought up when the original plastic cover was broken off. Good thing you know a guy with more durable, light weight metal. 3. Omniverse Omnitrix: A sleek, modern design. Every alien will have an octogon badge instead of a cylindrical one. Includes a small button on the top of the screen. If you hold it and say "I'm afraid of peacocks!" will unlock the holographic head display Ben used to select his aliens. Hold two fingers on your screen and you can recreate the ending of your childhood! 4. Reboot V3: You've got to admit that Omnitrix looks pretty cool. 5. Finger Gun: The Watch actually tell time! Your aliens wear classy suits to the office. Be careful! Too suave and your weak willed targets will faint! 6. Spider Man: The Watch is red and blue with webs all over! Your aliens will have webshooters, which is cool unless you're Humangosaur or Way Big. At least you have web grenades? 7. Max Steel: You can shoot blue and green lasers out of your hands. If you charge up power, you can give two unitrix cores to two trusted friends but you'll have to transfer three aliens to those cores. There's a button that will turn off a specific unitrix core. 8. Mega Man: You and your aliens get Megabusters! Say an alien's codename and see what power you get! Obviously you would pick Diamondhead. 9. Ant-Man: The red button shrinks and the blue button grows. Do us a favor and DON'T turn into Giant Nanomech. 10. His Name Is Dovakiin: You have a list of shouts from "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". It was funny the first five times Greymatter used Unrelenting Force on Jack Noire but now we have headaches. 11. My Little Pony: I don't like the sparkling pink Piptrix but there is a tactical advantage to ponified aliens. Dragon Humangosaur? Awesome. Yak Wildmutt? That's a monster! Unicorn XLR8? That's a ban. You don't give a speedster sharp horns. 12. The Hero: You wear a yellow and red Piptrix that will allow you and your aliens to defeat everything in one punch with a 10 second recharge time. 2 OP, plz nerf. 13. Nintendo Power Glove: It's rad! It's bad! It's display is a harsh red! And your aliens look rediculous! Except Captain Falcon Spider Monkey. 14: Cosplaytrix: Each alien will gain the spirit of a popular character. Vinyl Scratch Echo Echo is just too cute! Oh and I guess Ghost Rider Heatblast is cool, too. 15. Pimptrix: Based on the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion, you can flex your gold Piptrix with diamond and emerald buttons on anybody! If they retaliate, you have a wall of fat stacks to keep them out. You're so rich, all of your aliens have sweet rides and wear the best brands! 16. Ember Celica: Your Piptrix doubles as a Shotgun Gauntlet! But you right arm feels numb. Your aliens have two of these and the ability to get stronger the more damage they receive. Oh and don't get me started on the gold wig! 17. My Car! : A blue and green shell with twin black racing stripes. Your aliens wear many mechanic jumpsuit varients with armored limbs. Warning: You attract x2 unfriendly! 18. Old Rusty: Your Piptrix looks like it's been repaired with various scrap metal! Your aliens dress like Grandpa Max, complete with hidden Plumber Pistol! 19. 9 Lives: Your magenta paintjob has a nice shine to it and the blue kitten display is to die for! Your aliens can generate force fields, energy shields, and create platforms with... MAGIC! 20. Till Kingdom Come: The Piptrix has a black, gold, and silver design with several hearts and hidden Mickey's. Your gold display shows varients of Sora from Kingdom Hearts! Your aliens have their own unique keyblade, a drive form, and a costume that fits the games! 21. America the Free: User gains the powers of a true American. 22. Brightest Day: Your aliens are now Green Lanterns. 'Aliens' Aliens in Set 1 were randomly acquired upon creation. Aliens in Set 2 were manually added. Aliens in Set 3 are not Ben 10 aliens. Your friends just insisted you add these to the growing list! Aliens in Set 4 were found or acquired. END OF LIST SO FAR. 'DNA Bank' Aliens confirmed stolen and stuck in the DNA Bank your rival made. Aliens confirmed accessable. END OF KNOWN LIST. 'Alien Fusions' This section includes a list of alien fusions both good and bad. Like HeatJaws bad. Top 20 Favorites Top 5 Bad Fusion END OF LIST 'Recipe' Gallery The bad guys keep taking my cameras so I pulled up images from online. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Objects